Beth Shepperd (Fairly Legal)
Beth Shepperd (Katie Walder) is a villainess from "Shattered", episode 2.10 of Fairly Legal (airdate May 18, 2012). She was a lawyer defending Mrs. Geldman in a case against Cassandre, a nurse at the Lighthouse Nursing Home where Mrs. Geldman was residing. She was also revealed as the ex-girlfriend of Reed & Reed lawyer Ben Grogan, who stated that their relationship ended as a result of Beth being unstable. The episode had Beth in a mediation of her client's case with Kate Reed, with Beth quickly establishing her arrogant personality by vehemently arguing that Cassandre's negligence cased Mrs. Geldman's recent broken hip, claiming that Cassandre had been on her phone at the time. Beth continued her cold demeanor as Cassandre revealed that losing her job would mean she would be deported back to Haiti and be unable to support her family, callously saying Cassandre's situation only gave her more reason to lie. After expressing disgust in Beth's attitude, Kate began working to get the witness to the incident (a nursing home volunteer known as Natalie Roberts) to speak on Cassandre's behalf. When Kate later learned that "Natalie" was actual wanted fugitive Christie Mae Larssen, she went back to Beth and asked for her to be lenient and allow her time to find her. Instead, Beth simply argued that Lighthouse had found they had no case, while also asking Kate if she was "enjoying" Ben, having already learned that Ben had recently joined Reed & Reed and referring to him as a "reprobate". Ben later conversed with Beth himself, asking her to hold off on the settlement Lighthouse was prepared to offer. After toying with Ben by asking if he and Kate were involved, Beth asked Ben to go out to dinner with her in exchange for leniency in the case, citing that she believed he broke up with her due to not respecting her and claiming she used to be "cute crazy" before meeting Ben, eventually demanding that Ben go to dinner with her to help provide her with closure regarding their abrupt break-up. Kate eventually tracked Christie down and convinced her to sign a statement in Cassandre's defense, only for Beth to attempt to argue her status as a fugitive on the lam made her unreliable. Kate countered by revealing how Christie was willing to help Cassandre at the risk of her own life being destroyed, while calling Beth out for her cold and ruthless behavior. Beth eventually agreed to allow Christie's statement to be used, but threatened to take the case to court if Christie was unable to back up her statement in person. Ben later met with Beth at a motel coffee shop, where she continued to tease Christie about his partnership with Kate, highlighting how her way of crusading for justice went against how she remembered Ben. Beth also lambasted Ben for how poorly he treated her, with Ben revealing that he had warned her ahead of time that he would end up hurting her due to his poor experience with relationships. As a means of getting "closure", Beth asked for Ben to explain what he was getting out of his partnership with Reed & Reed, with Ben eventually confessing that he was getting 10% of the profits from Christie's planned book deal for after she turned herself in. As an added act of revenge, Beth also poured her hot chocolate on Ben. Later on, just as Kate had secured a lenient deal for Christie, Beth turned heel by informing DA Aaron Davidson about the planned book deal, leading him to cancel Christie's deal and order her arrest. After realizing that Beth revealed the deal to Davidson, Ben confronted her, with the evil Beth revealing that her motivation was partially to win her case and partially "just pure evil", as Ben described it. Frustrated by Beth's actions, Ben admitted that while Beth had every right to be angry with him for his poor treatment of her, Christie had done nothing to earn Beth's spiteful anger. When Ben responded to Beth's argument that Christie going on the run again would win her the case by saying that winning wasn't everything, Beth expressed surprise in Ben's change of attitude, regretfully remarking that she wished she could've "gotten under Ben's skin" like Kate had (recognizing she was the reason for Ben's change of heart) before walking away. Christie was ultimately able to get the deal she was promised due to a plan enacted by Kate and ADA Justin Patrick, though Beth's ultimate fate regarding her villainous actions is left unknown. Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jealous Category:Lawyer Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Vengeful Category:Fate: Inconclusive